


Grecka miłość

by germanpsychiatrist



Category: Polish political RPF, Political RPF, Polityka (2019) - Patryk Vega
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Misiewicz, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, I mean this could be interpreted as a scene that happened but wasn't shown, Kinda, M/M, POV Misiewicz, Polish politics, Polska, Postacie wyglądają i zachowują się jak Antoni Królikowski i Janusz Chabior, Top Macierewicz, bo zaprzeczanie temu jest dosc smieszne, poland - Freeform, przyjmuje ze do odpowiednio Misiewicz i Macierewicz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: To, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Misiewicz/Arek/postać Antoniego Królikowskiego przyjął względy Macierewicza/postaci Janusza Chabiora w filmie Patryka Vegi "Polityka".





	Grecka miłość

**Author's Note:**

> Wielkie dzięki [aymayzing](https://aymayzing.tumblr.com) za betę.  
Myślałam trochę nad aspektem etycznym publikowania takiego tekstu o postaciach rzeczywistych i żyjących. Jednak stwierdziłam, że 1. już i tak cała Polska o relacja Macierewicza i Misiewicza w podobny sposób mówi, 2. nie twierdzę, że cov takiego naprawdę się zdarzyło, jest to oparte na filmie Vegi.  
(czytaj: proszę panowie M. i M. nie pozywajcie mnie, nie mam pieniędzy)  
Zresztą, co ja się przejmuję, z 5 osób może to przeczyta

Bartłomiej Misiewicz zasłonił się szczelniej kapturem. Na szczęście nikogo nie było na ulicy. Większość tutejszych mieszkańców prawdopodobnie była teraz w pracy. Młody polityk trząsł się, ale nie z zimna. Częsciowo ze strachu – to, co miał zrobić mogło zniszczyć mu całą karierę, częsciowo z powodu… podniecenia? Nerwowego oczekiwania?

W domofonie odezwał się wreszcie głos, bardzo dobrze znany rzecznikowi MON.

\- Kto tam?

\- J-ja - świetnie, nawet głos mu się trząsł – Bartek znaczy. Misiewicz.

\- Wejdź.

Rozległ się odgłos otwierania furtki. Misiewicz wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął klamkę, dalej nie wierząc do końca w to, co robi.

***

Całe to szaleństwo zaczęło się kilka godzin temu, w biurze Antoniego Macierewicza. Misiewicz myślał, że się przesłyszał, gdy jego szef wyraził życzenie spróbowania kokainy swego podwładnego. Świetnie się bawili. Bartek nie miał pojęcia, że tańczący Minister Obrony Narodowej może stanowić tak komiczny widok. 

Potem zrobiło się dziwnie. Macierewicz zaczął podziwiać łydki młodszego mężczyzny. Cóż, minister nigdy nie zachowywał zwyczajowego dystansu między przełożonym i podwładnym w przypadku relacji z rzecznikiem swojego ministerstwa. Następnie zaczęli tańczyć, przytuleni blisko do siebie. To już zupełnie przekraczało pewne normy, ale Misiewiczowi było przyjemnie. Szybkie numerki, do których był przyzwyczajony, nie dawały mu zbyt dużo takiej zwykłej bliskości. 

A potem Macierewicz go pocałował.

Bartłomiej nigdy nie całował dotąd mężczyzny. Nie miał nawet żadnych fantazji w temacie. Ten pocałunek był… drapiący, ze względu na zarost Antoniego. Mokry, jak każdy inny kontakt z czyimś językiem. Ale ten kontakt wpłynął na Misiewicza. Większość jego emocji stanowił szok, ale był też przytłoczony w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. W końcu to był sam Minister Obrony Narodowej… z językiem w jego gardle…

Odepchnął starszego mężczyznę. Nie miał czasu na przemyślenia. Macierewicz zmierzył go wzrokiem i zapytał:

\- Co, nie podobam ci się?

Misiewicz milczał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Antoni poklepał go po ramieniu i powiedział:

\- No, nic się tu nie wydarzyło. To był taki żołnierski pocałunek.

\- Przepraszam… - żałosny dźwięk, który wydobył się z ust Bartłomieja, przybrał właśnie taki kształt.

Młodszy mężczyzna otarł usta dłonią, patrząc na plecy oddalającego się szefa. Nagle odepchnął się od biurka, o które się opierał, zbliżył się do Macierewicza i chwycił go za ramię drżącą ręką. Ten obrócił się i spojrzał na swojego podwładnego. Bartłomiej powiedział, jąkając się:

\- Ch...chcę spró-spróbować.

\- Czego, mój chłopcze?

Misiewicz spojrzał w oczy swojemu szefowi, a potem przeniósł wzrok na jego krocze. Dłoń młodszego mężczyzny podniosła się, a potem zawisła kilka centymetrów obok intymnych miejsc Macierewicza. Ten złapał ją i uniósł do ust, całując ją. 

\- Nie tutaj. To zbyt niebezpieczne, rozumiesz. I nie w ten sposób. Chciałbym móc poświęcić… należny ci czas i uwagę - rzekł Minister Obrony Narodowej.

Bartłomieja przeszedł dreszcz, i jeśli nie wynikał on z uniesienia seksualnego, to z podniecenia wywołanego tą niepodzielną atencją jego szefa.

Antoni podszedł do biurka, napisał coś szybko na skrawku papieru i podał go swojemu podwładnemu.

\- Do zobaczenia - wyszeptał do ucha Misiewicza, gdy przeszedł obok niego w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju.

***

Bartłomiej ściskał tamten świstek, gdy przemierzał powoli schody. Zapisane na nim adres i godzina zapewne były już zatarte przez nerwowe miętoszenie. 

Misiewicz nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć, czemu robił to, co robił. Czuł się jak postronny świadek swoich własnych czynów. Naprawdę jego nogi pokonywały kolejne stopnie?

Nigdy nie przyszło mu dotąd na myśl, że mógłby być gejem czy innym członkiem grupy ludzi, których jego partia uważała za dewiantów. Miał dziewczynę, w inny sposób miał już wiele innych kobiet. Lubił seks normalny, między kobietą i mężczyzną. Więc co właśnie wyprawiał?

Władza. Władza miała słodki smak. Pragnął jej, i to przyciągnęło go do człowieka, w którego ramiona właśnie zmierzał. Sam Minister Obrony Narodowej wyróżniający go nie tylko medalami i przywilejami, ale też zainteresowaniem seksualnym… To było odurzające. I był ciekawy, ciekawy, jakie to mogło być uczucie, być z mężczyzną, bo mimo przejścia przez szkołę Ojca Rydzyka wątpił w historie o krwi i kale.

Poza tym nie uważał, żeby osiągnięcie kilku dodatkowych korzyści za zbliżenie, które miało mieć miejsce, miałoby być dla niego poniżające. To byłaby tylko kolejna transakcja, oddana służba za honory, benefity za…

No właśnie, to ciągle miał być…

Misiewicz stanął przed mieszkaniem, które było jego celem. Nie było już czasu na przemyślenia. Zdecydowanie pchnął drzwi, które okazały się być otwarte. Odetchnął głęboko i wszedł do środka. 

***

Wnętrze było zaskakująco skromne. Bartłomiej, zdejmując kurtkę i buty, zdążył rozejrzeć się po ciasnym przedpokoju i zobaczyć fragment małej kuchni i większego pokoju. Wyglądało na to, że w tym mieszkaniu nie było więcej pokojów, poza, jak zgadywał, łazienką za zamkniętymi drzwiami. 

Wszystko to zaobserwował, omijając wzrokiem Antoniego Macierewicza, opierającego się o framugę. Jego szef z kolei nie odrywał oczu od swojego pracownika.

Misiewicz westchnął i odwzajemnił to spojrzenie. Nie było sensu udawać, że nie wiedział, po co tu przyszedł. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście starszy mężczyzna odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Miło cię widzieć, mój drogi. Podejdź tu do mnie.

Bartłomiej, czując się trochę jak dziecko, któremu każe coś szkolny dyrektor (różnica wieku między nimi przypominała mu trochę taką sytuację), wykonał to polecenie (prośbę?). Zbliżył się do Antoniego. Ten położył mu rękę na głowie, zanurzając dłoń w jego włosach. Pocałował też młodszego mężczyznę w czoło, szepcząc:

\- Chodźmy do pokoju.

Tak też zrobili. Znajdował się tutaj kominek, okno, szczelnie zasłonięte, szafa i duże łóżko. Naprawdę duża. Bartłomiej nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed rozważaniem, ile osób zaprosił tu jego szef. Mężczyzn? Kobiet? W końcu miał on jednak żonę… 

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach młodszy mężczyzna nie zauważył, jak Macierewicz wyszedł z pokoju. Dlatego zareagował zaskoczeniem na propozycję szefa, kiedy ten wrócił.

\- Wina? - zapytał Antoni, trzymając w rękach dwa kieliszki i butelkę.

Misiewicz kiwnął głową.

\- Usiądź - zachęcił go starszy mężczyzna.

Obaj spoczęli na łóżku. Szef MON podał swojemu pracownikowi kieliszki, otworzył butelkę i nalał im wina. Misiewicz na początku sączył je powoli, jednak po chwili po prostu wychylił alkohol do dna. Bycie lekko wstawionym mogło mu ułatwić dzisiejszy wieczór. 

Młodszy mężczyzna kończył drugi kieliszek, podczas gdy Antoni powoli sączył pierwszy, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Gdy Bartłomiej skończył, Macierewicz delikatnie wyjął mu naczynie z dłoni i postawił je wraz ze swoim kieliszkiem i trunkiem na stoliku nocnym, po czym znowu zbliżył się do Misiewicza. Ten przełknął ślinę, gdy oczy jego szefa wędrowały po jego twarzy. Antoni podniósł rękę i dotknął dłonią boku głowy Bartłomieja. Młodszy mężczyzna z nieznaną mu dotąd intensywnością przeżywał każdą sekundę, obserwując, jak twarz Macierewicza zbliżała się ku jego własnej. Zamknął oczy, zanim ich usta się spotkały.

Pocałunek smakował trochę miętowo, pastą do zębów, której starszy mężczyzna musiał wczesniej użyć, lecz przede wszystkim winem. Misiewicz czuł również męski zapach wody kolońskiej. To i zarost Antoniego nie pozwalały na zapomnienie o płci osoby, którą całował. Było to jednak przyjemne doświadczenie, jak to zwykle bywa przy pieszczeniu ust i języka przez inny język. Co, jeśli coś innego wyląduje dzisiaj w ustach któregoś z nich…

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Bartłomiej oderwał się od drugiego mężczyzny, oddychając głęboko. Dalej nie miał odwagi spojrzeć swojemu szefowi prosto w oczy.

\- No więc, na co masz ochotę? - zapytał Antoni.

Misiewicz nienawidził siebie za to, ile zajęło mu sformułowanie odpowiedzi i to, że jego głos lekko drżał, gdy ją wypowiadał.

\- N-nie wiem. Co ty wolisz.

Macierewicz roześmiał się lekko i objął ramieniem Bartłomieja.

\- Jest dużo rzeczy, których bym chciał. Na początku jednak… czy mógłbys się rozebrać i stanąć przede mną?

Misiewicz zastygł. Nie była to nawet bardzo seksualna prośba, ale coś sprawiało, że trudno było mu zmusić się do poruszenia. Ale zrobił to. Zaczął powoli zdejmować ubrania. Miał ochotę się odwrócić od szefa, ale byłoby to absurdalne. Po chwili stał przed nim nago. Na szczęście w pokoju było ciepło i ciało Misiewicza pokrywała jedynie cienka warstwa gęsiej skórki. 

Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę i zadrżał, i to nie z zimna. Macierewicz pożerał go wzrokiem, jego błyszczące oczy przesuwały się po kolejnych częściach jego ciała. Moment później Antoni wstał i przybliżył się do Bartłomieja, tak, że dzieliło ich kilka centymetrów. Szef MON ucałował znów czubek głowy swojego rzecznika i powiedział cicho:

\- Czy ktoś ci już mówił, jak piękny jesteś?

Misiewiczowi brakowało tchu, gdy jego szef zaczął powoli wodzić dłonią po jego twarzy, a potem szyi. Starszy mężczyzna nie przestawał przy tym mówić.

\- Piękny nos, i kości policzkowe… Chciałbym mieć twój obojczyk. A twoje ramiona, klata? Dużo ćwiczysz, prawda? Prawdziwy żołnierz Rzeczypospolitej…

Bartłomiej chciał przypomnieć, że jest cywilem, ale za bardzo zajmował teraz jego myśli jego szybko twardniejący penis. Spodziewał się, że z wzwodem może być trudno, jeśli miał być z mężczyzną, ale słowa i bliskość jego szefa zrobiły swoje. Numerki Bartłomieja z kobietami były intensywne, ale szybkie, i żadna nie zadała sobie trudu, by tak o nim mówić. 

\- Idealne nogi, i.. och, mój chłopcze… - Przy tych słowach Antoni złapał delikatnie za członek drugiego mężczyzny. Ten jęknął i oparł się o ramię swego przełożonego. Bartłomiej mimowolnie wykonał ruch biodrami do przodu. Nagle Macierewicz cofnął swoją rękę. Młodszy mężczyzna jęknął znowu, tym razem z rozczarowania. Antoni podniósł brodę swojego podopiecznego i powiedział:

\- No, no, nie chcemy, żeby cała przyjemnosć już się skończyła. Połóż się na łóżku.

Misiewicz położył się na plecach. Nie był pewien, czy to odpowiednia pozycja. Jedynym, co kojarzył z seksem między mężczyznami był stosunek „na pieska”. Jednak ustawienie się tyłem do drugiego mężczyzny wydawało mu się zbyt... niezręczne? Śmiałe?

Antoni nie nakazał mu się odwrócić. Zamiast tego sięgnął po poduszkę, położył ją między nogami Bartłomieja i powiedział:

\- Połóż się na niej. 

Młodszy mężczyzna umieścił swoją tylną część ciała na miękkim podwyższeniu. Miał nadzieję, że o to temu ostatniemu chodziło, i rzeczywiście, nie mylił się, Macierewicz nie poprawił go. Podszedł za to do szafki i po chwili w niej grzebał, po czym wrócił do Bartłomieja, dzierżąc w dłoniach prezerwatywę i lubrykant. Po czym zaczął nakładać lubrykant na palce.

Misiewicz nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, ale nie miał odwagi się do tego przyznać, by nie wyjść na niedoświadczonego. Chociaż przypuszczał, że jego szef wiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie był z mężczyzną. 

Antoni zakończył zwilżanie swoich palców. Uśmiechnął się do Misiewicza i powiedział:

\- Szerzej nogi, mój drogi.

Bartłomiej spełnił polecenie. Macierewicz zbliżył swoją dłoń do tylnej części ciała drugiego mężczyzny. Po chwili ten ostatni jęknął, zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej jego szef właśnie zaczął penetrować jego odbyt palcem.

Na początku nie było to zbyt przyjemne, ale po chwili poczuł rozkosz. Starszy mężczyzna dodał chyba kolejny palec, bo doznania stały się wyraźniejsze. Misiewicz był bardzo twardy. Gdyby był z dziewczyną, dawno by już pieprzył jej cipę. Teraz mógłby… być w starszym mężczyźnie, ale najwidoczniej nie miała to być jego rola tego wieczoru. Poza tym nie wiedziałby, jak się do tego zabrać, i nie śmiałby. Macierewicz był mimo wszystko jego mentorem i byłoby to dziwne.

Leżał więc, próbując nie jęczeć zbyt głośno – to byłoby upokarzające. Po chwili palce opuściły jego odbyt. Macierewicz rozpiął spodnie (ubrania nadal miał na sobie) i spuścił bokserki.

Misiewicz bardzo starał się nie gapić jak dziecko w lizaka, ale członek był duży. Bartłomiej kilka razy porównywał z kolegami przyrodzenie i nie przypominał sobie, by któryś z nich był tak hojnie obdarzony przez naturę. Macierewicz musiał zauważyć jego spojrzenie, bo roześmiał się. Rozerwał prezerwatywę, nałożył ją na siebie i wysmarował lubrykantem. Bartłomiej nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na mentalne przygotowanie się. Członek jego szefa wszedł w niego głęboko.

Misiewicz syknął z bólu, odruchowo cofając się. Antoni położył rękę na jego ramieniu i poklepał, właściwie pogłaskał go uspokajająco.

\- Spokojnie, będzie ci coraz lepiej.

Bartłomiej nie czuł się przekonany, ale nie zaprotestował. Jego szef powoli zaczął poruszać się w jego wnętrzu.

I rzeczywiście, po jakimś czasie było przyjemnie. Nawet bardzo. Misiewicz nie powstrzymywał już swoich reakcji, mimo że byli twarzą w twarz - jego szef był tuż nad nim, położywszy ręce nad jego barkami. Obaj dyszeli i jęczeli.

„Cholera, to jest takie dobre, że nie dziwię się, że pedały to robią.” - pomyślał Misiewicz między jednym pchnięciem a drugim.

„Czy to, że tak myślę, czyni ze mnie pedała?” - zastanawiał się przelotnie, czując, że już jest blisko.

„Raz w dupę to nie gej. Dwa razy to nie pedał. A za trzecim się zeruje.”

To idiotyczne powiedzenie przeleciało mu przez głowę, kiedy dochodził.

***

Po wszystkim leżeli, ciężko oddychając. Bartłomiej był zmęczony i szczęśliwy. Dalej było to wszystko trochę dziwne i niezręczne, ale coraz mniej o tym myślał. 

W końcu Macierewicz usiadł, przeciągnął się i oświadczył:

\- Idę się umyć.

Misiewicz odmruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Leżał z przymrużonymi powiekami, słuchając szumu wody w łazience. Chętnie by zasnął, ale wiedział, że trzeba będzie wstać i się stąd wynosić. Im dłużej był w mieszkaniu szefa, tym bardziej podejrzane było to dla potencjalnych obserwatorów. Władza i pozycja niosły za sobą choćby takie minusy. Nie inaczej było z jego stosunkami z kobietami. Dzisiejszy seks był jednak inny, ekscytujący i na pewno miał zamiar to powtórzyć. Choć nie pogardziłby byciem następnym razem na górze.


End file.
